Testing the Limits
by Nervously Laughing
Summary: What happens when the sons of Ipswich incounter a force thats unnatural to this Earth? A girl who embodies both serenity and rage? When playboy Ried meets the girl that could steal his heart things get a wee bit complicated. Set after the movie. Ried OC.
1. Smiling Fondly At Nothing At All

CHAPTER ONE: SMILING FONDLY AT NOTHING AT ALL

Fallen leaves shuffled across the pavement. Those still in the trees swayed to a steady rhythm as the wind played puppeteer. The bell rang for students to get to class. In the distance a car door slammed.

Booted feet walked toward the main entrance to the prestigious Spencer Academy. The air was still, and everything was quiet, except for the few students left hurrying to class and of course the soft footsteps of a new face.

Falon Spade had only arrived in Ipswich three days ago. So far she found she liked it. It was quiet and simple compared to her previous home in San Francisco, though she had to admit, reasonably colder. She hugged her scarf a little closer and walked through Spencer's main doors.

The outside of the building was beautiful. All old brick and aged stone. The inside was inviting. Rich mahogany and old world paintings. Portraits of important people watched from knowing eyes as Falon followed the map from her "new student handbook". She was looking for the main office.

Fortunately, she is fabulously lousy with directions, so it only took her one failed attempt to realize she needed help. She looked for another person and soon found one. A boy who looked about her age was just leaving the restroom.

"Hey!" Falon shouted from down the hall. The boy turned and watched as she approached him. When she was close enough for him to see her clearly a little smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Hey", the grin on his face far too evident. Falon winced at how strongly he reeked of smoke.

"Could you tell me the way to the main office?", she looked him in the eyes, not at all liking the way his traced her body.

"Yeah, its this way." He lead her down the hall to their right. "My names Aaron, by the way. Aaron Abbot.", they turned another right.

"Falon Spade, I just moved here", She could almost hear the wheels moving in his head.

"So, where'd you move from"?

"San Francisco".

"How do you like it here"?

"Its nice". She really just wanted to find the main office and be done with this Abbot boy. He smelled so strongly of smoke and his ora radiated bad energy.

"If you'd like I could show you around, make sure you fall in with the right crowd?" Aaron said with a coy smile just as Falon's destination came into view.

"Oh look! There's the main office. Thanks a lot.", she said and had just started walking away when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Hey, don't be like that." he said in a pleading voice, "We could have a lot of fun together. There's loads of stuff to see around here".

She didn't like the suggestive tone in his voice, in fact, there was a lot she didn't like about Aaron Abbot. Falon only looked at the hand still attached to her arm. The silence of her disapproval loud enough. Eventually he let go. She looked back into his eyes, "Are you always this desperate? Or am I just special?" With that, she walked into the main office. Oh she had wanted to slap him! The nerve of some guys.

* * *

Not so terribly far away, four boys were momentarily distracted from their history class. For just a second, each felt a slight shift in the air around them. but it was dismissed as no more than a passing thought.

Caleb Danvers turned his attention back to the lecture, Tyler Simms continued trying to finish his homework, Pogue Parry turned his game-boy back on, and Reid Garwin went back to sleep.

* * *

"Yes, here you are miss Spade" The office secretary had just pulled out a paper from her very organized filing cabinet, "your class schedule."

"Thank you."

"We are happy to have you here, hopefully you'll find Spencer a helpful tool in shaping your future academic success." The secretary said with a bright smile it was much too early for.

"Aww, I'm sure thats what you say to all the new kids." Falon replied with a smile of her own, the secretary never got the joke.

However, her smile never faltered as she stood up and went through the cabinet marked, housing. "And here is your room assignment, looks like you'll be rooming with Miss Kate Tunney".


	2. Its A Dense Cloud Of Uncertainty

CHAPTER 2: ITS A DENSE CLOUD OF UNCERTAINTY

It was fall. The air was crisp and the wind nipped a little. Yellows and Golds littered the green grass of Spencer's main courtyard. In the distance a cell phone rang...

A slightly annoyed Kate sat on a bench talking to her good friend Sarah with her phone. Her books from her last period class sat piled next to her. '_Thank god its friday!_' she thought. Tugging at the hem line of her skirt she turned her attention back to Sarah.

"I still think the whole things stupid!" Kate exclaimed, her irritation showing, "Caleb took care of Chase, there's no way he could have survived that fire!"

"Kate, you know thats not true. Not with their powers." Sarah's voice was pleading.

"Well", Kate huffed, "I still think this is just an excuse Caleb cooked up so he could be closer to you, no matter how many times he denies it."

"He just wants me to be safe, he said he wasn't sure he could protect me if I was so far away at Spencer's. Besides, it saves my parents some money on boarding".

"Whatever".

"Come on Kate! Its not that bad. Really".

"Fine. Hey, I've got to go. My _new_ roommate should be here by now. Hopefully she's cool".

"Alright", Sarah sighed, "I'll see you later then"?

"Yeah, stop by later and you can meet the new girl." Kate's mood had picked up a bit.

"Great! See you".

"Bye".

_Click_.

She sat on the bench a little longer enjoying the cool breeze._ 'Oh if it could always be fall...'_ she thought while observing her nails. The truth was, Kate really did think it was a good thing Sarah was closer to Caleb. After what had happened. Even though Kate got over the whole Chase thing pretty fast, she new Sarah was still a little jumpy.

No, the real reason Kate was so irritated was because she was jealous. Her and Pogue have been going out since the end of last year and they always seemed to be fighting. Sarah met Caleb about six weeks ago and they were already madly in love. _'I'm not even sure how I feel about Pogue. This whole covenant thing has brought us closer, but I still feel so apart! I just don't know...'._

Kate stood up from the stone bench and smoothed out her skirt with her hands. The wind tugged playfully at her dark brown hair, wishing to disturb it's long tresses. She gathered up her books and started down the pathway leading to the student dorms. _'And here it comes, the moment of truth.'_

STOPMEIFYOUTHINKTHATYOU'VEHEARDTHISONEBEFOREIUSEDTOTHINKWASWAITINGANDTHENISAWTHELAST10SECONDSOFLIFEWHOSADILIKETOHURT?

Falon swayed to the music flowing through her speakers. _The Killers,_ were always good listening. She was still busy sorting and storing her stuff into her new room. It had already taken up a good portion of her first day. She glanced over to the other side of the room. _'I wonder what my roommates like'_ , she wondered for not the first time that day.

The other side of the room wasn't messy, but it wasn't exactly neat. The bed was made in a hurry. This months fashion magazine was opened on the desk reading: _'Shoes: How Many Is Too Many?'_. Her roommate had a speaker system of her own. Always a good thing. From what she could see, this girl, Kate... Kate... she looked at the housing assignment, Kate Tunney, had a pretty chic style. Her closet was opened a fraction revealing her wardrobe. Falon looked back to the stereo, up against it she could see _Nirvana's _Teen Spirit CD. A smile crossed her lips.

Turning back to her bookshelf, Falon continued putting away her books. 'When You Where Young' began to play from the speakers. She didn't notice when someone entered until she heard them singing to the lyrics behind her. "They say the Devil's water it aint so sweet, you don't have to drink right now. You can dip your feet...". Falon turned around and found herself face to face with who she assumed to be Kate. A small, friendly smile spread across her face.

SOMEBODYTOLDMETHATYOUHADABOYFRIENDTHATLOOKEDLIKEAGIRLFRIENDTHATIHADINFEBRUARYOFLASTYEARANYTHINGGOESINAPLACELIKETHIS.

Kate heard the music as she entered her room. She LOVED _The Killers_. She couldn't help but sing along, stopping when she noticed her new roommate.

The girl was beautiful. Both soft and intense at the same time. Her hair was a rich black, braided to the middle of her back, small wisps escaping here and there. Her eyes were large, very light green, almost yellow. The girls nose was sharp and there was a small silver loop on her right nostril. Her full lips curved in a friendly smile as she turned at Kate's singing.

She wore a long-sleeved lilac shirt under a cute black vest. Black boots with no heels went up to her knees, complimenting the vest. A flirty jean skirt completed her outfit. Kate felt like she needed to change, standing there in her school uniform. For a second, Kate was jealous of her pretty new roommate, but she reminded herself how fortunate looking she, herself was, and the jealousy disappeared. Almost.

"Hey", the new girl said.

"Hi! I'm Kate." she held out her hand and the girl took it.

"My names Falon, Falon Spade. You a Killers fan?" Her easy grin relaxed all the tension Kate had felt at having to meet another roommate.

"Uh Duh!" Kate laughed, "I'm THE Killers fan, I have all their CDs and seen them in concert like ten times".

"Kate, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Falon said exaggerating her statement with a smile.

The conversation continued along for some time. Falon was easy to get along with, there was something relaxing about being around her. But, there was something compelling about her eyes and the way she spoke. Like there was some unleashed intensity in her.

HOWDAREYOUSAYTHATMYBEHAVIORSUNACEPTABLESOCONDISCENDINGUNECESSARILYCRITICALIHAVETHETENDENCYOFGETTINGVERYPHYSICAL.

"Ty, you up for Nicky's tonight?", Reid shouted from down the hall. When he got closer he continued, "I heard Aaron talking about this new girl that was into him, she's suppose to be hot."

"Yeah man, that prick owes me a rematch anyways", Tyler opened the door to their room, "he cheats."

Tyler threw himself onto his bed. "Kindley's lecture today was brutal, two new chapters with a test next week, its bogus." He turned into his pillow so the last part came out a bit muffled.

Reid pulled one of the desk chairs out and sat backwards, "Don't worry so much baby-boy. You can always-"

"No Reid, you know we can't use. Its addictive."

Reid's eyes flashed, "I was going to say you can always look at Kate's paper. You guys have no faith in me. I've ascended, I know the risk!" He stood up, his voice getting a little louder, "I feel the tug every day!" he growled. "It never lets up man! Its like a constant reminder of all I could have, all the power..." His voice softened and he sat on his bed, head in hands. "But then I think of Chase... and Caleb's Dad, it isn't worth it."

Tyler felt guilt for jumping to a conclusion so fast. "Hey, lets stop and get pizza on the way to Nicky's tonight." He offered with a smile.

Reid only nodded with a small laugh and threw himself back onto his mattress. His striking blue eyes shut in silent reflection.

The room was quiet for a few minutes.

"Hey Reid..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know", was all he said.


	3. Tickle Me To Tears But Do Not Prick Me

CHAPTER 3: Tickle Me To Tears, But Do Not Prick Me

Stars lace the night sky, winking at the world as it spins madly on. They shine so brightly. If you stare long enough, you'll soon forget how to breath. In the distance music played...

Falon sat behind the wheel of her Ford, tapping her fingers to the steady rhythm of the radio. Sitting in her passenger seat was her new roomy and... friend? Kate turned down the radio just a little to tell Falon where to turn. Despite how small Ipswich was, it was mainly back roads.

"Just turn left up here", Kate pointed to the fork in the road ahead. "You'll love this place! Its where a lot of Spencer kids go on Fridays. Good food, great music, a dance floor, and of course", she paused for a second, building suspense, "Spencer's hottest guys."

Falon laughed as Kate directed her onto yet another road. "Sarah's going to be there too. She wants to meet you."

"Oh, alright. Who's Sarah?" Falon noticed the faint light coming from down the road, a little closer and she could read the big neon sign reading, '_Nicky's'._

Kate looked out the window at the passing forest."Sarah was my old room mate. One of the sweetest girls you'll ever meet. She's living at her boyfriends house now, for the rest of the year." Falon detected a faint change in Kate's aura when she said the last part. The tiniest hint of bitterness creeping into her voice.

"Thats cute", was all Falon said before she parked, then added, "So this is it huh?"

"Just wait till we get inside." Kate said with a grin and unbuckled her seat belt before sliding from the SUV. "I probably should have worn better dancing shoes", she laughed, "But these ones are just so cute." She said while smiling fondly down upon her three inch heels. Kate had changed from her school uniform before they left for _Nicky's_. She was now dressed in a shorter, brown leather skirt with a white tank top. Her heels were the same brown leather as her skirt. Her long hair was tied into a pony tail high on her head.

Falon was wearing the same thing from earlier, except the lilac, long-sleeved shirt under her black vest was gone. She pulled her long braid from behind her back, over her left shoulder and tugged at it idly. This was a nervous gesture, but few ever noticed it.

Kate looped her arm through the other girls and they walked toward the bar's entrance. Once they reached the doors, Kate stopped and removed her hand so she could lower the hem of her skirt a little. After all, Pogue is notoriously jealous.

With that done they opened the doors. Falon was instantly hit with a mixture of intense emotions. She struggled to tune them out but managed. The thick air of the place was comforting in its own way. The music was ambient, but only really loud near the dance floor's speakers. Smiling fools were everywhere. Both the young and the old sat at the tables, enjoying the company on a Friday night. No one looked particularly bored.

The smell of the place was a good one. The servers brought out food from the kitchen and it looked delicious. Falon felt her stomach grumble, expecting food in the near future. "This place is really great!", she told Kate. She wasn't heard over the music though, partly because Kate was too busy scanning the crowd for someone.

"Kate!" A pretty blonde girl near the entrance called over the crowd. Kate didn't here that one either though. Reaching over, Falon tapped her shoulder.

When Kate turned around Falon just pointed over to the approaching blonde and asked, "Sarah?" Kate nodded her head enthusiastically and started walking toward the blonde with a smile on her face.

The two girls hugged and Falon felt left out for just a moment, taking time to look at the different faces in the bar. "Hey Sarah, this is your replacement, Falon Spade", Kate motioned toward her with the relish of an entertainer. "Falon, this is my good friend, Sarah." The two girls smiled and shook hands.

"Where did you transfer from?" Sarah asked in simple, friendly conversation.

"I just moved here from San Francisco."

"I'm fairly new here myself. Transfered from Boston about two months ago. What is it like over there in California?" Sarah seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say.

The girls talked a little longer about their respective hometowns before Kate began getting bored and suggested they go and dance. And dance they did...

* * *

Reid thrived in the energy. The lights dimmed and the bodies moving. _Nicky's_ was always crowded. He moved towards the pool table while Tyler went to get the drinks.

"Hey, do you see Aaron anywhere?" Tyler asked Reid when he came back holding two cokes. Leaning back against the pool table Reid folded his lean, muscular arms over his chest and let his blue eyes sweep the room. His gazed locked on the dance floor.

Reid nodded his head in the direction he was looking so Tyler would see it too. Aaron was there trying to dance with this girl neither had ever seen before. Kate and Sarah stood a little behind rolling their eyes at the scene playing out before them.

The girl was hot and clearly rejecting Aaron's advances, yet he wouldn't leave her alone. Tyler shook his head in disgust. Reid just smirked and handed Tyler his drink.

"Reid..." Tyler's voice was a warning, a warning he paid no attention to as he walked toward the dance floor.

* * *

Falon always felt so free dancing, so alive. The music called to her, challenged her not to move, it was a challenge she always lost. Her hips swayed, body rocking in a steady rhythm. Her long braid swinging back and fourth. All three girls moved to the beat, enjoying the night. There was no awkwardness in this moment, they were just three girls, dancing. They could have known each other their whole lives, or have been complete strangers, it didn't make a difference.

The song changed to a faster one and so they danced faster. Kate pointed over her shoulder and they all laughed at the boy with particularly jerky movements behind them. Well, not everyone could be a good dancer. Falon closed her eyes as her laughter quieted and enjoyed the warmth of the moment.

Her eyes flickered back open as a large pair of hands took hold of her hips and a tall sweaty body was pressed tight against her back. She stopped moving but the guy behind her didn't. She turned her head back a little and recognized the guy as Aaron Abbot, the prick.

She tried to move away from him but his hands tightened. She looked back to his face, into his eyes. "Let me go Aaron", Falon said in a steady voice. He just smiled at her, showing a row of white teeth.

"Let me go Aaron", she said again, letting frustration color her words. Her eyes were narrowed as she looked into his. Falon pushed at his chest with her shoulder.

He laughed a little, "Just relax babe, I wont hurt you." His tone was that of a parent reassuring a child. She hated it. His hands tightened at her hips, moving her with him. Sarah had just noticed the conflict and stopped Kate from interfering with a hand on her shoulder, she gestured to were Reid was fast approaching.

"But I'll sure as hell hurt _you_", Falon whispered under her breath and was about to elbow Aaron in the gut when he was suddenly wrenched from her back.

She turned around to give the asshole a piece of her mind when she saw a blonde haired boy shove Aaron back a few steps. Everyone was slowly stopping from their dancing to stare at the scene unfolding before them. Aaron looked pissed but the blonde looked amused. "Obviously, she's not interested Abbot. I suggest you leave." He said in a cocky manner. Falon felt the hostility crawling under his skin. Not all of it was held back.

Aaron must have been feeling brave because he took a few steps forward and looked as if he was going to argue. She noticed the excitement flare in the blonde's cool blue eyes. He wanted a fight. However, whatever Aaron was going to say died on his lips as he looked over his opponents shoulder and noticed three guys staring at him. The one standing in front of the other two had look of warning on his face.

The blonde, noticing the boy's freeze up, glanced behind him. His smirk got bigger, as he faced Aaron once again.

Aaron just shook his head looking pissed. "Whatever man", was all he said before he turned and walked off the dance floor, shoving observers out of the way. The blonde shifted his gaze onto the very irritated Falon. She wasn't sure wether to be angry or relieved at the rescue.

One one side she was glad to be rid of the guy being near him gave her the creaps. She hadn't really wanted to physically hurt him. No matter how much she may dislike him. On the other hand though, dealing with it herself would have taken care of the problem for good. She couldn't be sure he'd leave her alone now.

The boy walked up to her and offered his hand. The smirk still hadn't left his lips. "Hey, I'm Reid." His voice was strong and masculine.

She shook his hand, noticing how captivatingly blue his eyes were. "Falon", was all she said as she released his hand. Her voice was soft and melodious.

"You have a last name Falon?" He asked, a little bit of arrogance hiding behind his words.

She smiled a small smile and one of her eyebrows shot up, "I don't know _Reid_, do you?" She put extra emphasis on his name. Crossing her arms over her chest, she challenged him with her eyes.

"Garwin", he laughed, mimicking her by placing his arms over his chest.

"Spade, my names Falon Spade." She hated to admit it, but he made her a little uncomfortable. Usually when guys talked to her they were always on their toes trying to please or persuade her. He mocked her, openly, yet still had the arrogance to expect her to fall into his well muscled arms. She never gave in that easy, in fact, she never gave in at all.

"Its nice to meet you Falon Spade." Was all he had a chance to say before one of the boys who had previously stood behind him roughly grabbed his arm and led him to the back exit door. Reid shot the boy an annoyed look, but allowed himself to be led on. He winked at her before he was shoved through the exit.

"I'm not sure I can say the same Reid Garwin" Falon said quietly to herself and turned her attention to her two new friends and the two remaining boys they were laughing with.


End file.
